Flowers on a Grave
by Sessy-sama
Summary: Hinata reflects on the life she is given. No pairings. OneShot. No spoilers.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Hinata wasn't crying. Perhaps she should have been. Perhaps it should have been expected, the shock of seeing one cry but not the one they considered weak. Perhaps there shouldn't have been the shock at all. What reason would she have to cry this day? She was free. Finally.

Was she happy? No. Was she sad? No. There was a strange serenity that had filled her. Or was that emptiness? She didn't know. She didn't really care. It was done and he could never hurt her again. He could never love her, either.

"Hyuuga-sama, we must be going. There is much for us to inform you of," Toshiro said, bowing deeply to the woman in front of him.

"Yes, let's leave this place to the dead." Without another word Hinata turned and, placing a gentle hand on her sister's shoulder, lead the way away from the fire blazing behind. Her hands never shook as she held Hanabi, still silently crying. Her voice never wavered as she spoke, so sure and strong. And her eyes never showed grief or loss.

They formed a silent procession, with Hinata leading the way, a clan tradition of the passage of power. The flames dying behind them served as a symbol of the last generation, and the new Clan Head showed them the way to the future. It was said that the way the Head walked from the fires was a premonition of the rule to come. The clan had already decided how Hinata would react. Perhaps that was why so many shocked faces followed Hinata as she walked away from her father's burning body with a sure step and confident expression. She never imagined freedom would be the rank stench of burning flesh. She never imagined she would smile as she breathed it in.

----------------------

"Hyuuga-sama," Neji said as he entered her office. "I have the weekly report from branch house."

Hinata smiled the melancholy smile she had become known for in the clan. Always sincere and never genuinely happy. "Thank you, Niisan, but we are alone, please call by my name. You know I hate you calling me that."

He dropped the papers on her desk before leaning down and kissing her on the forehead as he always did, though the clan never knew. "Imouto, you have more than earned the title. I am pleased to call you it."

"I prefer that name far more, though." The calm never left her eyes. Or maybe it was the emptiness. Neji never told her which he saw. She never asked.

"You've earned both, Imouto. Don't forget that. Our clan is healing thanks to you. I can walked through the houses and see smiles on Hyuuga faces, no matter which family is nearby."

"There is still conflict."

"There is more progress. The clan's children are learning new values." Neji patted her head and headed for the door. He paused at the door and smiled to her. "You will see, in time even we can change. Sleep well, Hyuuga-sama."

----------------------

She often watched Hanabi train. Now seventeen and with hair to the small of her back, Hanabi was as impressive of a shinobi as any Hyuuga. They spoke often, as siblings left alone would, but Hanabi never looked in Hinata's eyes.

Had fate chosen the correct sister? To that day, Hanabi's skills outdid Hinata's. With Hiashi's death all Hinata's training had to be rescheduled to make room for her new duties. And with time limited, the gap she had worked so hard to close was immeasurably ripped apart. Would one more year have changed the clan? Would Hanabi have done the same as Hinata had if she had become Head? Did her sister feel cheated out of the role their father had groomed her for?

She thought of these questions each time she watched the woman spar, Hanabi's sealed forehead bare and proud.

----------------------

"Onee-sama, I'll go."

"This is too dangerous," Hinata regarded her sister with cold demand. "We will not risk his life. I have made my decision."

"Onee-sama, I can do it."

"My decision is not to be questioned."

Neji stood from his kneeled position and approached Hinata. "Imouto, we will bring him back to you. If fate wants to taunt the Hyuuga, then we will laugh in its face."

Hinata was silent a moment. When had things changed so much? When did they think this way? Closing her eyes, she pulled away sharply and turned around. "Bring my son home."

----------------------

"Kaasama!" Hiroshi ran to his mother as if the wounds on his legs didn't hurt at all. Behind him Neji and Hanabi walked, smiles on each of their weary faces.

Hinata wrapped her arms tightly around the boy, the whole world seeming to shatter and reform with his safe return. They had done it. They had brought her son home to her. They had done what she couldn't. She took his face in her palms and gently stroked his cheek before kissing him on the forehead. "Thank you. Thank you."

Hiroshi placed his small hand on hers and looked his mother in the eye. "Don't worry, Kaasama, I'll get stronger. I'll make you happy one day."

Her laughter was her reply as she pulled him into a loving hug. "Hiroshi, I could never be happier. You are safe."

"No, Kaasama, I'll make you really happy," he said with an innocence and honesty Neji and Hanabi didn't have. "I'll make you so happy your eyes won't look empty anymore. I'll be the best in the clan."

Hinata just stared at him. Why did it frighten her to finally acknowledge the emptiness?

----------------------

As was custom, a plain maker stood to honor Hiashi. Hinata had never visited it before.

"Did you ever love me?"

Her only answer was the tears falling down her face.

----------------------

"Kaasama, I want to marry."

Hinata looked up from her work, emotion absent from her face save the same melancholy smile. "Who?"

"Kira-chan. I wanted to ask her first, but I thought it was best to get your approval."

"What of her parents?"

"They have always been kind to me."

"And do you think she will accept?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then I'm happy for you. She is a fine woman and will give you a strong heir."

"I plan on keeping my promise, Kaasama," he said as he left. "One day I will make you truly happy."

----------------------

She returned to the marker. It was colder than last time despite the summer heat.

"Why did you abandon me?"

----------------------

"Are you ready Kira-chan?" Hiroshi asked excitedly as he stared at the infant in his wife's arms.

"Not really. I'm nervous."

Hinata squeezed the woman's shoulder comfortingly. "You will do fine. He's the star, anyway."

Neji entered. "We're ready."

The four exited and walked in anxious silence to the compound courtyard where the clan waited. Hiroshi took the baby boy and stepped forward to address the crowd. "The next heir to the Hyuuga clan, I present to you, Hyuuga Hiashi."

Hinata's eyes widen, unable to contain the shock at the child's name. She couldn't say anything. Why that name?

----------------------

The snow covered the small marker.

"Did you hate me?"

----------------------

"Be careful, Hiashi," Hinata called to the small boy exploring her garden.

"Sorry, Obaasama." He wandered over to Hinata and looked at the flowers she tended to. "Why do you do that?"

"It keeps the soil rich. The flowers grow better in good soil."

"They're pretty."

"Why thank you," Hinata said with her sorrowful smile.

Hiroshi came up behind them and picked up his son. "Come on, Hiashi, time to stop bothering your grandmother."

"Wait!" Hiashi cried, wiggling in his father's arms until Hiroshi let him go. Running to Hinata, Hiashi raised up and pulled her head down with his small hands before placing a kiss on her cheek. "I love you."

----------------------

Hinata laid the small bouquet of flowers cut from her garden on the ground in front of his grave marker.

"I love you, too, Father."


End file.
